Fairy Tales Aren't Real
by wiltedroses3
Summary: Arthur has never believed in fairy tales- they're just too predictable and unrealistic. That is, until he meets the new exchange student. Can he be persuaded to once again believe?
1. Chapter 1

He had always known it. Ever since he was a child, Arthur had known it, deep down. Whenever his parents went out and hired a babysitter, he discriminated their typical habit to read a fairy tale out of a book his parents bought for him.

"_Hey, kiddo! It's time for bed so I'm gonna read you a story." Arthur gave the sitter a blank stare. The sitter pretended not to notice and opened the book to the first story that she saw. "It's Cinderella! Let's read that one!" Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms. _

"_That story is so cliché. A beautiful girl is mistreated, there's a ball, fairy godmother, and she goes to the ball after being transformed into some kind of magical princess. The prince falls in love with her at first sight and after some events, they live happily ever after. The End."_

"_What's wrong with that? It's a perfect story! They live happily ever after! The End!"_

"_Exactly. There is no 'End' in life until death. There is no such thing as love at first sight and there is no such thing as a 'happily ever after'. Get with reality, love."_

_That was the last time that sitter watched Arthur._

As was said before, Arthur never believed in true love, love at first sight, or happily ever after. That is, until he first saw Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur didn't know it, but he was in love the first time he saw him. When the foreign exchange student first walked into the class, Arthur's life lost all purpose. A fallen angel. Arthur swore that boy was a fallen angel. He had light blonde hair, rosy cheeks with high cheek bones, and a face that rivaled beauty itself. The buy had caught him staring and tossed a wink at him.

"Bloody wanker..." Arthur mumbled and tried to focus on his work, looking up every now and again to see if the French boy was looking his way. Their eyes met for this one split second and that was when the universe was one with every living thing.

The teacher then tapped on his shoulder and they made short conversation in which the boy laughed softly and smiled at the teacher. He could tell the boy wasn't interested in what the teacher was saying but it sure looked like it; he nodded and hummed at the right times and made facial gestures that could fool anyone.

The teacher pointed at some empty seats around the room: One was next to me, behind me, by Alfred, Ivan, Elizabeta, and some Canadian kid... what was his name? It must have slipped his mind... the boy's eyes lingered on the seat by Alfred and my heart dropped, for I knew he was going to choose that seat. But he pointed at the seat behind me and smiled. The teacher gave a slight nod and the boy walked over to sit down. Arthur blushed when he saw him looking at him and buried his face into his favourite book, 'Eragon'. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around slowly, trying not to look the other straight in the face, knowing he would turn into a blushing fool if he tried to communicate with him.

"Oui?" Arthur tried his hand at French, in case the boy didn't speak English. "Anglais?" The boy nodded and settled into his seat, placing his bag on the side of his desk and taking out a few wooden pencils.

"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." He took the others hand and kissed it lightly, relishing the blush that crossed his cheeks.

"Charmed... So, what are you doing at Gakuen Prep Academy?" Arthur whispered back, taking caution not to get in trouble.

"My parents heard it was a good school, so I'm staying with my cousin, Mathieu. We're almost like brothers so I just call him my brother." He pointed at the Canadian boy.

"What? He's your cousin?! You two are... how do I put this...so different!" Arthur almost shouted and was given a warning look by the teacher, who was looking a bit perturbed.

"Let's continue this conversation at lunch, oui? There's a white rose bush planted outside of the cafeteria, right?"

"Yeah." Arthur nods.

"Meet me there at 11:31."

"Why 11:31?"

"I'm always fashionably late, mon cher~!" He winks and with that, the bell rang, announcing their departure. "Until later, mon princesse!"

11:30. Arthur glanced at his watch for the millionth time, anxious to meet his Frenchie.

"Hey, Artie!" An annoying voice resounded from behind him. Alfred; that burger shoveling idiot... He was like a brother to him, but at times, he can be a handful.

"What do you want?" Arthur snapped at him, looking up from his watch. Alfred put up his hands to shield his self from the spittle emanating from the angry Briton's face hole.

"Geez, Iggy... I just wanted to know why you're standing by this old rose bush..." Arthur blushed a bit, hoping Alfred wouldn't notice. "You're meeting someone here, aren't you? Who is it?"

"Th-That is none of your concern." Arthur blushed again and Alfred gave him an "I know who it is" look.

"It's that super hot French kid, isn't it? I think he's a little out of your league, Artie. Maybe you should go for Kiku. You guys are practically inseparable. You should go out!" Arthur punched Alfred's arm hard and flashed him an angry look.

"We are just friends! Besides, I just want to get to know Francis a little more. I'm not looking for any relationships with anyone."

"Suuuure... And I'm a rainbow unicorn. You are so totally in love with this guy..." Alfred sighed.

"I am not!"

"He's walking behind you right now." Arthur spun around and smiled widely.

"Where?!"

"HA! I told you!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously and ran off, feeling quite proud of himself.

"WANKER!" Arthur yelled back, shaking his fist at the American.

"I hope you don't mean me, mon petite lapin." A smooth voice came from behind Arthur, startling him.

"Of course not, Francis!" Francis was indeed fashionably late. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before but the French boy looked very sexy in his clothes. His shirt was unbuttoned just a little but it was enough to make Arthur sigh aloud.

"Like what you see?" Francis smirked and took a rose from behind him, presenting it to Arthur on one knee. "For you, mon princesse." Arthur frowned at the nickname.

"Why must you call me that? Is there a specific reason why?"

"It's a free country, non? And I haven't got to know your name yet." He took Arthur's hand, holding it tightly in his. "Come with me, princesse."

"It's Arthur Kirkland, thank you. And I don't have much of a choice, with you dragging me behind you..." Francis simply chuckled and continued walking. "Blimey! Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They walked for about five more minutes until they stop and Arthur couldn't believe his eyes.

"F-Francis... Wh-what is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

"F-Francis... What is this place?"

"I found it this morning when I was trying to find the classroom."

"It's... magical..." A rose garden and every rose were in bloom, releasing their delicate fragrance upon Arthur's nose. White roses, red roses, pink roses, and any other normal rose colour adorned the dark green foliage. A small white bench sits in the middle of it all, inviting them both to have a seat. Francis sat down first, pulling Arthur close to him, letting the British boy lean on his shoulder.

"Francis? Why did you take me here?"

"Why else would I take you here?" He took both of Arthur's hands gently, rubbing small circles in the back of them. "I'd like to get to know you better." Arthur blushed and looked away slightly.

"I'm not an interesting person to be around. I am really boring to talk to and I don't know why a person such as yourself would want to associate with me..." Francis put a finger up to Arthur's thin lips, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Non, but that's exactly the opposite of how I feel. I don't think any of that, nor do I find you boring. You have a certain quality that I haven't quite seen in anyone I've been with. You seem like the kind of person that doesn't believe in fairy tales. You need to believe..." Francis whispered softly, tickling Arthur's ear with warm breath.

"Why should I?" Arthur whispered back.

"So that I can be your prince that can whisk you away... we can have a happily ever after..." Francis kissed Arthur softly on the lips and pulled away. "...mon princesse..." They kissed again, sweeter this time. No heated passion or lust involved; they were both giving loving each other a shot. When they finally broke apart, Arthur smiled and leaned into Francis' chest, listening to his deep rumbling chuckle. Life is like a storybook, Arthur thought. You have to decide on whether it has a happy ending or not. This fairy tale was going to have a happily ever after, and Arthur was sure of it. He was positive.

~Fin~


End file.
